At present, the traditional organic light-emitting diodes (abbreviated as OLED) display substrate is usually encapsulated by ultraviolet rays (abbreviated as UV) encapsulation method or glass frit encapsulation method. In the existing encapsulation method, the UV glue or the glass frit can be directly filled between a non-display region of the OLED display substrate and an enclosure cover plate, such that the encapsulation of product is achieved.
However, in the above method for encapsulating OLED display substrate in the related technology, the adhesive effect of the encapsulation is poor, thus reducing the lifetime of product.